Yami HIC gets HIC the HIC Hiccups
by Chiwizard
Summary: One day Yami wakes up and he has hiccups. What will he do to get rid of them? Am aware summery stinks, fic itself is funny as heck Rating upped for safety. Done!
1. Hic!

Cute Idea of mine. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. (I HAVE CONQURED THE WRITER'S BLOCK! HOO-HAH!)  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a bright and beautiful summer day that morning. Yugi yawned and sat up in his bed, blinking in the bright   
  
  
light coming through his windows. Quickly, he went through his normal morning routine - shower, getting dressed, running out   
  
  
the door and then doubling back to grab the Millennium Puzzle - he was just rummaging through the fridge for breakfast when   
  
  
Yami came out. "You're up early," Yugi teased, surprised Yami was up at 9 AM under his own power. Yami snorted at the   
  
  
comment and mussed Yugi's hair good-naturedly. "I _can_ get up whenever I want to, you know." "Yeah, right," Yugi said.   
  
  
"You want some breakfast?" "No thank you," Yami said, and was about to say something else but then suddenly - "HIC!" Yugi   
  
  
blinked, but that was nothing compared to Yami's expression. "What the - HIC!" //Aibou, what's wrong with my voice?// Yami   
  
  
said mentally, sounding very worried. Yugi giggled at Yami's priceless expression. "Sounds like somebody's got the   
  
  
hiccups." "The - HIC! - the whats?" "The hiccups. They're not too serious, I've had them before, remember?" "So that's   
  
  
why - HIC! - why you kept making that sound - HIC! - that one time?" Yugi sighed, remembering that day all-too-well. It had   
  
  
to have been one of the _worst_ school days of his entire life. "Yes, that was it." Just then, there was a loud banging on   
  
  
the door. "Hey Yug, you up yet?" They blinked. "_Jou_?" Yugi let the blond in quickly. "Hey Yug. Whats up?" "Jou, I   
  
  
never thought I'd see you getting up this early!" "What? It's after noon ain't it?" "Uh, it's ten-thirty in the morning   
  
  
Jou." "WHAT? My alarm musta been set wrong!" Yugi got an idea. "Hey Jou, your timing is perfect! Can you help us with a   
  
  
problem?" "Sure thing, what's the prob?" During this time, Yami had walked into the living room to join them. "Actually,   
  
  
it's Yami's problem," Yugi said. "Uh, okay. So what's the prob Yami?" Yami thought for a second. "I have the - HIC!" "Da   
  
  
what? What'dya got?" "The - HIC!" "A new card? A date? C'mon, spill it!" Yami glared hard at the not-too-bright   
  
  
teenager. He forced the sentence out as quickly as possible. "I-have-the-hiccups - HIC!" "Da hiccups? Well why didn't ya   
  
  
say so in the first place?" Sensing that a certain Jounouchi Katsuya[1] was in serious danger of getting his head removed by   
  
  
a very upset Pharaoh, Yugi cut in, "See, I don't know what to do to get rid of them. I thought maybe you did." "No sweat,"   
  
  
Jou said with a cocky grin, " Dr. Jou is on the case!" "Why am I - HIC! - not reassured?" Yami muttered to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lets see...first, try holding your breath. As long as possible and then some, K?" Yami looked doubtful, but did as   
  
  
he was instructed. He kept jerking with suppressed hiccups, and after ten minutes looked a bit blue. "Are you sure this is   
  
  
a good idea?" Yugi asked. "Sure, works alla time!" There was a *thud*, and they turned to see that Yami had passed out.   
  
  
"Oh my god! Yami!" "Dat's neva happened before," Jou said to himself as Yugi revived Yami. Yami was not happy at all.   
  
  
"KATSUYA JOUNOUCHI, YOU'D BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THAT!" Yami yelled, and Jou wisely managed to take cover behind   
  
  
Yugi. "Ah, c'mon, it was an accident! You ain't hiccupping anymore aren't ya?" Yami blinked, but then - "HIC!" "Guess   
  
  
that didn't work."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, dis time just drink outta the far side of da glass." An extremely skeptical Yami tried, but he couldn't quite   
  
  
manage it. "SPEH[2] - HIC! - SPEH - ACK!" Yugi tried vainly to hold his laughter in. Yami didn't find it nearly so funny.   
  
  
"First you - HIC! - try to suffocate me and now - HIC! - you're trying to _DROWN_ me!" Yami's little difficulty had left him   
  
  
soaked with with a mysteriously larger amount of water than a conventional glass could hold. His hair was currently flat and   
  
  
limp against his head, water still dripping off his bangs. It was a once-in-a-lifetime look, and as Yami stomped off to find   
  
  
a towel, he could easily hear both mortals laughing their heads off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After managing to get his hair back to it's original shape, Yami ademently refused anymore of 'Dr.' Jou's special   
  
  
'treatments'. Instead, the three of them went to the park. Yami walked, until his hiccuping annoyed him enough to try and   
  
  
take refuge from it inside the Puzzle. /How're you holding up Yami?/ Yugi asked. //Peachy. Just - HIC! - Peachy.// /I   
  
  
didn't know you hiccuped with your mind./ //Apparently, something seems - HIC! - to have a grudge against me.// /Maybe the   
  
  
park will make you feel better./ //Did - HIC! - Jou suggest that? Because if he - HIC! - he did I'm going back while I'm   
  
  
still alive.// Just then they ran into Honda[3], Anzu[4], and Ryou[5]. "Hey guys, what's happening?" "Nuthing much, we've   
  
  
just been trying ta get rid of Yami's hiccups." As Jou spoke, Yami came back out of the Puzzle. "You've gotten the hiccups   
  
  
Yami?" Ryou asked sympathetically. Yami just nodded, getting afraid to open his mouth. "Did you try holding your breath?   
  
  
Or the drinking water thing?" Honda asked. "Don't even - HIC! - mention those," Yami said, pointedly glaring at Jou.   
  
  
"S'not my fault! Day always work fer me!" Honda seemed to be thinking. "I heard you can scare the hiccups away." "Okay   
  
  
den...BOO!" Everyone stared at Jou. "That has to be the lamest 'boo' I've ever heard," Anzu said. "Maybe you should just   
  
  
wait for them to go away." "I tried that when I got them," Yugi piped up, "But it took _hours_. And it was during school   
  
  
too." "Oh, is that why you sounded so weird that one time?" Honda was promptly smacked for his insensitive comment.   
  
  
Meanwhile, when no one had been looking Bakura[6] snuck out of the Millennium Ring and was currently watching the entire   
  
  
scene. "Now's my chance to snatch the Puzzle when no one's paying attention," he was just saying to himself when something   
  
  
tapped his shoulder. Not being too alert, he jumped and screamed. "Jeez, don't freak out or anything," Mokuba Kaiba said.   
  
  
The entire group was watching now. "What's he doing here?" "I think Kaiba's probably around here, dey must be doing some   
  
  
brother-bonding type thing." "Not Mokuba you idiot." Bakura was sitting on the ground, rather embarassed. And it only got   
  
  
worse when he opened his mouth to say something and all that came out was - "HIC!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A couple of hours later, they were all mostly sitting around. Yami had nearly suffocated (again) from the   
  
  
combination of laughter and hiccups while Bakura had been under the ministrations of Jou and Honda. The Tomb Thief had tried   
  
  
holding his breath, drinking from the far side of the glass, and afterwards had himself tried bashing his head against the   
  
  
wall from sheer frustration. Right now, Jou and Honda were hiding, having opted to use the 'scaring' method. Yami was just   
  
  
walking when he stopped and realized he wasn't hiccupping anymore. Feeling a lot happier, he walked past a tree...and   
  
  
then... "BOO!" Both boys launched themselves out of the tree, and Yami being completely off-guard, got squashed under them.   
  
  
"Did we do it? Is he cured?" "I - HIC! - _WAS_, before a - HIC! - a pair of idiots landed - HIC! - on me!" Instantly, Jou   
  
  
and Honda vanished, running for dear life. Grumbling, Yami dusted himself off before walking to a nearby bench and sitting   
  
  
down. Bakura appeared out of thin air and after making sure to check the bushes for stray punks threw himself on the bench.   
  
  
"I - HIC! - _hate_ you," he said. "It's - HIC! - your own fault, you - HIC! - know," Yami shot back. "Excuse me?" Both   
  
  
spirits turned to see Mokuba looking at them. "Brat - HIC!" Glaring at Bakura, Yami asked Mokuba what he wanted. "Well, I   
  
  
heard that you guys both have the hiccups." "So?" "I heard that when you have the hiccups, you should eat a spoonful of   
  
  
sugar," Mokuba said while holding out a bag of Pixi Sticks. Both yami's eyes went wide. "Why - HIC! - thank you Mokuba,"   
  
  
Bakura said in a strangled sort of happy voice. "No problem. Hope they help guys!" Mokuba ran off, completely missing the   
  
  
pair of demonic grins Yami and Bakura were suddenly wearing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Let the fun begin. Anybody got ideas for interesting pranks and suchlike?  
  
Also:  
  
  
[1] Joey Wheeler's full name (not dubbed). What's even scarier is that I can actually pronounce it right too.  
  
[2] This is a real sound.  
  
[3] Tristan's real name. (In Japanese. Has nothing to do with cars)  
  
[4] Tea's real name. (No Tea/Anzu bashing please!)  
  
[5] Ryou Bakura (the nice one, not the evil one)  
  
[6] Yami Bakura (the evil one)  
  
  
Ryou Bakura's just Ryou and Yami Bakura's just Bakura for the sake of writing. R&R please! 


	2. Fun Time!

Thanks guys, for your support and the ideas. Let the madness begin!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.  
  
  
Oh, and I apologize in advance for any OOCness  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, has anyone see Yami anywhere?" Yugi said as he looked around. "I haven't heard from him in two or three   
  
  
hours. D'you think he's okay?" "The only people I'm going to be worried about are Jou and Honda," Anzu said offhandedly.   
  
  
Then... "Check." Anzu and Ryou were playing chess. (You know, those outdoor chess tables that you always find in parks.   
  
  
Don't ask me why though...) Ryou blinked, then moved one of his remaining pawns. "Check and Mate." "Seriously, I'm getting   
  
  
really worried," Yugi said before who should run up but Jou and Honda. They collapsed in a heap, panting. "Man, I neva seen   
  
  
Yami so mad," Jou wheezed. "Are you two okay?" "We almost got blasted to the Shadow Realm because _this_ genius-" Honda   
  
  
jabbed Jou in the side as he spoke, "Decided we had to jump out of a tree and land on Yami." "Nobody said you had ta do it,"   
  
  
Jou growled, "And how was I supposed ta know dat his hiccups were already gone?" "It's called listening, baka! You might   
  
  
wanna try it one of these days!" "Aww, is the Inu[1] having a fight with his little friends?" They all turned to see Seto   
  
  
Kaiba watching them. "Buzz off creep!" "Down boy," Kaiba[2] said, smirking as Jou nearly lunged at him. Then he grew serious.   
  
  
"Have any of you losers seen my brother?" "Mokuba? We saw him, but that was maybe an hour ago," Yugi said. "I think he   
  
  
was heading that way." After Yugi pointed, Kaiba marched off in that direction without another word. "Why's Kaiba lugging a   
  
  
briefcase in the park?" Ryou asked, and the rest of them shrugged.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At the same time, a pair of very sugar-high yami's were plotting. "Y'know - HIC! - that Mok'ba kid's alright,"   
  
  
Bakura said as he ate more pixi sticks. Both of them sounded like they were _very_ drunk. "Yeah," Yami said before they   
  
  
both started laughing. (Ala Beavis and Butthead) "So, what'dya wanna - HIC! - do?" Bakura thought for a minute. "I know!   
  
  
Get back at those - HIC! - S.O.B's that were trying to - HIC! - kill me!" Yami ate some more of his pixi stick, looking   
  
  
thoughtful. "How you - HIC! - gonna do that?" Bakura grinned evilly. "I think they - HIC! - deserve some time in the -   
  
  
HIC! - Shadow Realm, don't you?" "Naw," Yami said, "They'll - HIC! - expect that." Then he looked in the bag. "Damn, we're   
  
  
almost - HIC! - outta sticks." "Cause you - HIC - been eating them all, stupid - HIC! - pharaoh!" Before their argument   
  
  
could get any further along they heard footsteps. "Hide - HIC! - the bag!" Bakura hid the bag while they composed   
  
  
themselves - the last time their Hikari's had found them eating sugar they had both been severely told off. Luckly for them,   
  
  
the person that walked by was none other than Kaiba. "Well well, if it isn't Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee," he said with a   
  
  
smirk. Both yamis glared - Yami because he didn't like Kaiba and Bakura because he didn't like anybody. "What do - HIC! -   
  
  
_you_ want?" Bakura snarled. Kaiba smirked even more when he heard Bakura hiccuping. "I think I'll leave you two to deal   
  
  
with your 'personal issues'," Kaiba said before walking away. Even before he got out of sight they could hear him laughing.   
  
  
"Okay," Yami said, "Forget - HIC! - Jou, let's just kill _him_." "I have - HIC! - a better idea..." Bakura said with his   
  
  
evil grin going on full blast.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"MOKUBA! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Grinning sheepishly, the raven-haired boy climbed down from the tree. "What took   
  
  
you so long Nii-sama[3]?" "C'mon Mokuba, it's time to go." The brothers Kaiba made their way to where Seto had parked the   
  
  
car[4]. There was a surprise waiting for them there, however... "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CAR?!" Seto shrieked. His beautiful   
  
  
black limo was now covered in hot-pink paint. In the places that hadn't been painted a lurid shade of green. The windows,   
  
  
the wheels, heck even the transmission was covered in paint. And that wasn't the worst of it. As Seto wrenched the front   
  
  
door open, he was hit by a wave of liquid sewage that someone had carelessly left inside the car. Mokuba ran to avoid   
  
  
getting hit by the digusting sludge, but there was nothing Seto could do. "Whoever did this," Seto growled, "They're going   
  
  
to pay!" And since he stank already he got in the smelly car and tried to start in, with the intent of finding and running   
  
  
down the person(s) that had done this to him. Imagine his surprise when from inside the hood a series of 'bangs' began.   
  
  
Seto looked under the hood, and began cursing as he saw the firecrackers that were going off in a series of pretty   
  
  
explosions. Mokuba shrugged, pulled out a camera, and took as many photos as he could, not one to miss a single moment of   
  
  
blackmail. As a few more firecrackers exploded in the exhaust pipe, a rather large crowd was drawn to the scene. And they   
  
  
all had cameras and plenty of film...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow, wonder who managed to pull one over Kaiba?" Jou remarked as the gang walked down the street. "All I can say is   
  
  
wish I'd thought of it," Honda said. "No kiddn'." "Well, it seemed rather immature to me," Anzu said. "Actually," Ryou   
  
  
said as he stopped in his tracks and stared down the road, "I think that may be slightly more juvinile." He pointed, and   
  
  
they all looked and gaped. They were staring right at the Kaiba Corp building, and someone had somehow managed to both   
  
  
totally TP _and_ egg it. The majority of the building was hidden from view by gobs of rotten eggs and toilet paper. "Man, I   
  
  
neva thought dat much toilet paper and rotten eggs _existed_..." Jou mumbled, almost reverent in his tone. Just then the   
  
  
final part of the masterpiece was revealed - a giant glowing sign that had been put up on each side of the building, and they   
  
  
all said the same thing. Honda read it aloud. "Seto Kaiba is a pin-" "Don't you even THINK of finishing that sentence,   
  
  
ESPECIALLY if the next word ends with an 'ick'." Honda grinned and wisely shut his trap under Anzu's glare. "Can anybody   
  
  
hate Kaiba _that_ much?" "I know I do." Jou grinned. "Think dey got to his house yet?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, invite some friends?" By now, both Yami and Bakura's hiccups were long gone. They had both   
  
  
nearly died laughing at the success of their car remodeling, and their redecoration of Kaiba Corp was another sensational   
  
  
hit. Their next target was the Kaiba Mansion. "I mean I want to invite some friends," Bakura said. "Well...I get to invite   
  
  
friends too," Yami said as Bakura lead them to of all places, the Ishtar residence. "No," Yami said in awe. "Oh yes   
  
  
Pharaoh. Besides, this way they won't kill us for leaving them out." "Good point," Yami said as Bakura walked in without   
  
  
knocking. "OI! MALIK!" He yelled. "WHAT?" Malik yelled from whatever room he was in. "GET DOWN HERE! I NEED YOU FOR   
  
  
SOMETHING!" "NO! YOU COME UP HERE!" "NO, _YOU_ COME DOWN _HERE_!" As Yami watched this exchange with some amusement, he   
  
  
heard people moving behind him and turned to see Isis and, unbelievably enough, Pegasus J. Crawford[4] himself! Yami nudged   
  
  
Bakura and pointed, and the ex-Tomb Robber grinned and yelled, "MALIK, I JUST FRENCHED YOUR SISTER!" Instantly, Malik   
  
  
appeared and began beating Bakura over the head with the Millennium Rod. "Ow - stop - ah - damnit - ouch - a joke you - ow!"   
  
  
Yami couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "Don't kill him, we're going to need him later," he said. Isis took the more   
  
  
direct approach - she grabbed the Millennium Rod and smacked all three boys with it. "Ow!" "What was that for!" "Sis -" "I   
  
  
DON'T want to hear it!" With that, she dropped the Rod and left the room. Malik and Bakura each grabbed it, but before   
  
  
another fight could break out Yami Malik appeared and took the Rod from both of them. "Well then," Pegasus said in some   
  
  
surprise, "What's all this about?" He gulped as four pairs of eyes glared at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Eheh heh heh...don't hurt me! The voices in my head told me to do it!  
  
  
  
Thingies:  
  
  
[1]Inu means dog. I think...i'm pretty sure. It's supposed to mean it!  
  
[2]I'm calling him Kaiba expect when he's with Mokuba, and then he'll be called Seto.  
  
[3]I think Mokuba calls his brother this. 'Onii-san' is older brother, and the 'sama' instead of 'san' means lots of respect!  
  
[4]Peggy-kun's real name. He's American.  
  
  
  
  
  
Keep sending in the advice, ideas, and in general review! 


	3. The Grand Finali!

Whoa, long time since the last update. Uh, don't kill me ya'll.  
  
Disclaimer - Just how dumb are you lot? I don't even own the computer this got typed on!  
  
PS: Yami Malik will now be called Marik, because I can't type 'yami yadayada' over and over. Makes the fingers cramp up, dontcha know!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pegasus looked from one face to the next. Malik-boy, his yami, and Bakura-boy's yami still looked pretty unhappy to see him, but Yugi-boy's yami suddenly looked thoughtful.  
  
"I thought I took care of him when I ripped out his eye," Bakura-boy muttered.  
  
"Why's he here, anyway," he added as he looked at Malik-boy.  
  
"He came to talk to sis about something," the blond said.  
  
Bakura-boy suddenly looked amused.  
  
"I see," the white-haired yami said with a sardonic grin, "But isn't he a little..._old_ for Isis? He's gotta be at least ten years older than she - urk!"  
  
Malik-boy jumped on the other and started throttling him.  
  
"STOP INSINUATING THINGS ABOUT MY SISTER!"  
  
"Urk - urk - urk - urk -" went Bakura-boy.  
  
Laughing his head off, Malik's yami tried to pry his hikari's hands off the others neck, with little success.  
  
"Hey, Pharaoh! A little help with the Tomb Raider if you don't mind!"  
  
Together, both yamis managed to free Bakura-boy from the blond hikari's maddened clutches. Bakura-boy rubbed his aching neck.  
  
"You keep doing that and we just might not let you two lunatics into our plans against Kaiba," he growled.  
  
"Ooh, Kaiba," Malik-boy said, suddenly singing a different tune, "So _you're_ the two that managed to totally TP and egg Kaiba-Corp!"  
  
"And to think I almost wanted an autograph," his yami sighed. "I could have done such a better job -"  
  
"Your idea of a better job is to set the place on fire while still standing on the roof, Marik," the ex-pharaoh interupted.  
  
"We were going for his house but we ran out of ideas - and I knew you wackos would have some," Bakura-boy snapped.  
  
"To get Kaiba? We've got a million of 'em!"  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
The other three looked at Marik-boy as he yelled.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
He pointed right at Pegasus, who hadn't even moved during the discussion.  
  
"He'll go blabbing our plans to Kaiba!"  
  
"I think we should bring him with us," Yugi-boy's yami said as the others agreed with Marik-boy.  
  
"WHAT? WHY?"  
  
"Three words," the ex-pharaoh said, grinning in demonic fashion.  
  
"He. Has. Cash."  
  
"Ooooh," the other three said, turning greedy eyes on Pegasus.  
  
The American businessman swallowed nervously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally! Seto Kaiba was very relieved to be back in his mansion. His wonderful, nice, super-security-protected fortress. So what if his horoscope was against him today? Nobody could touch him in his mansion!  
  
'You will be tormented by the forces of evil today' - Hah!' He thought as he strode through the many halls.  
  
So what if Mokuba had decided to stay at a friends house for the next couple of days? So what if Kaiba had been forced to take a BUS home? So what if...something had totally ruined his office building...  
  
"The first thing i'll do tommorrow is bankrupt the bus company. Yes, and then the toilet paper and egg companies! Hah-hah! That'll make them pay for pranking _me_!"  
  
Unaware he was voicing these rather deranged thoughts aloud, Kaiba headed for one of his many bathrooms to wash off. He was still covered in sewage, after all - plus when he'd gone to investigate Kaiba Corp, a rotten egg had lost its perch on the building and chosen to reside in his hair instead.  
  
That was when Mokuba had decided to seek less fragrant company.  
  
To the untrained eye, the bathroom Kaiba chose looked harmless enough, nicely decorated with expensive things. The first problem Kaiba noticed, was when he got a glass of water from the sink and poured it into his hair to rinse it.  
  
'Huh? That doesn't smell like water...'  
  
He tried the hot water tap next, and it didn't smell like water either. If he didn't know better...he would think it smelled just like gin...  
  
"Note to self, have someone check the faucets," he said as he jumped into the shower to clean up there instead.  
  
But when he turned the faucets, what came out wasn't water at all - it was melted chocolate! Kaiba's genius and high-school education took a minute to think about that.  
  
Chocolate melts at high temperatures. If this stuff was liquid, then that meant it was really hot.  
  
Hotness equals burning.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere in Tibet -  
  
"Hey, did you hear that?" One mountain climber asked another.  
  
"It sounded like a yak eating bagpipes, pretty weird," said the other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaiba ran screaming, covered in chocolate and first-degree burns, down the halls of his mansion. That was it! He was going to find out who was behind all the bads things happening to him if it killed him!  
  
Just as he stopped to catch his breath, he heard a noise behind him.  
  
"Awo?"  
  
Turning revealed no one. Then Kaiba looked down.  
  
Sitting just at his feet was the small, three-toed ball of fur called Kuribo.  
  
"Awo?"  
  
"What the heck?"  
  
Kaiba didn't remember turning on any holographic equipment, but decided to investigate later. Turning forwards again, he realized there was another Kuribo in front of him.  
  
"Awo?"  
  
"Stupid hairballs," Kaiba muttered as he stepped over it.  
  
"Awo!"  
  
Something bit him.  
  
"ITAI!"  
  
The first Kuribo had sunken its teeth deep into his leg, and Kaiba yanked it off.  
  
"Can this day get any worse," he complained as he flung the little furball away.  
  
"Awo!"  
  
*munch*  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Awo awo!" Squawked the first Kuribo as it bounced back up. "Awo awo awwwwwoooooo!"  
  
"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Kaiba had a sinking feeling as he looked to where the big batch of noises were coming from. About a hundred Kuribo bounced their way towards him as the first Kuribo sank its teeth into his leg again.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WAH HAH HAH HAH! Look at Kaiba run!"  
  
"This was such a great idea! Yami, how did you know?"  
  
"Well," the ex-Pharaoh said as the five of them watched Kaiba on a big-screen TV, "It's a little known fact that Kuribos love chocolate. But when you mix in a little alcohol - especially gin - they go crazy trying to get a bite! They'll do anything to get some!"  
  
"Top you off, Yami-boy?"  
  
"Sure," Yami said as he held out his empty glass.  
  
Pegasus poured more 'World's Finest Fruit Juice' - currently cranberry juice spiked with vodka and corn syrup - as Kaiba's screams echoed through the room. Pegasus had paid for the live coverage of Kaiba's plight and was also recording copys to watch - and blackmail with - later.  
  
Marik and Malik screeched with laughter as Kaiba sought refuge from the Kuribo onslaught in his kitchen.  
  
"Look look, he just knocked over the bucket of vegetable oil! And - HERE COME THE FEATHERS!"  
  
"What the - ACK! SPEH! WHAT THE FU - AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"  
  
Both blonds fell off the sofa laughing as Kaiba also discovered the entire room had been coated with lard, making everything too slippery to hold. Kaiba fell over for the umpteenth time as the Kuribo horde found him again.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tibet:  
  
"Oh, that poor yak."  
  
"Its a damn shame, putting an animal through all that," the hikers said sadly before beginning their descent from the peak of Mt Everest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yami! I haven't seen you all day," Yugi said as Yami walked in the door at 8:00 at night.  
  
He noticed the Pharaoh was in a good mood now, and also -  
  
"Your hiccups are gone!"  
  
"Yes, I just had to wait for them to go away after all," Yami said.  
  
"Did it take long?"  
  
"Not too long, and I did find something to distract myself with, so I barely noticed," Yami reassured him, "Can I use the TV and VCR in your room, aibou?"  
  
"Sure," Yugi said as he turned to order a pizza for dinner, not being in the mood to cook.  
  
He spotted a tape sticking out of Yami's pocket, and wondered what could be on it. Oh well, none of his business. He was already watching the news, which was giving reports of world-famous CEO Seto Kaiba suffering a mental breakdown.  
  
'It's a real shame Kaiba works so hard,' Yugi thought to himself as he watched.  
  
'I wonder what happened to set him off?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's it. Hope ya'll enjoyed it!  
  
Come back soon now y'hear? 


End file.
